


Merry Christmas

by Maskofsecrets



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskofsecrets/pseuds/Maskofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean spend their Christmas with their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**First Christmas**

The day rolled in slowly. First with the sun rose high in the sky, it's light hitting the trees and illuminating the fog. Soon the rays reached a house and hit the blinds. Light leaked through the little holes in curtains and hit a sleeping Nick. One light was right in his eye and he frowned, moving to the left to get out of the suns reach. He settled in to the big warm body and sighed. The much warmer and larger body turned on its side and put their left arm over Nick wrapping their body around him and kissed his forehead. The sheets ruffed a bit more then they settled down to silence.  Until two little voices began babbling about and laughing. Nick groaned and shifted pulling out from under his mate and rose out of bed stretching his limbs and yawning. He opened his eyes and smiled turning to his left he eyed the baby cribs and walked over to them.

"Hello," Nick cooed, "Merry Christmas babies! It's your first one ever! Yes it is!" Nick smiled widely at the shrieks of happiness coming from the two babies. At ten months old they were a lively duo. Always keeping Nick and Sean on their toes. Nick heard the sheets behind him move and soon being enveloped in a big warm hug. Sean kissed the side of Nicks head and smiled into his neck.

"Good morning love." Sean mumbled he then looked over at the twins, "And good morning to you too babies.  Merry Christmas!"

"Mewy Chwistmas!" the twins said in unison.  Nick and Sean bent over the cribs and lifted the kids out kissing both of them. Sean put back one of the kids in the crib and left to brush his teeth while Nick stayed and spoke to them a bit longer. Soon Sean was out and came back to Nick.

"Alright Pierre and Jacqueline lets go downstairs and have breakfast!" Sean took Jacqueline from Nick and lifted Pierre out of the crib. The twins voiced their excitement to Sean by laughing and shrieking as he took them out of the room and downstairs placing them in their high chairs. Nick smiled at the laughter from downstairs and left the cribs to go in to the bathroom. He emerged later all refreshed and made his way down the stairs. Picture frames hung along the wall and rounded the corner by sitting on the table next to the stair case. He passed into the living room pausing to stare at the scattered pictures around the fireplace and living room. Many of the pictures were of him and Sean over the years some of friends. The pictures of the twins the only new addition to the collection. He looked over to his right to stare at the well lit and decorated Christmas tree. The tree was covered from head to toe in ornaments and bright gold and red ribbon. Pictures of the twins also lined the tree from the day they were born and babies first Christmas.  Nick thought and contemplated how he had gotten to this point in his life.  He thought about the first time he met Sean at the precinct and how gorgeous the man was the first time he laid eyes on him. The first time they hung outside of work. The first Christmas they spent together drunk and having wild passionate sex. Only to have the next day be full of confusion and nervousness.  He was brought out of his thoughts by the loud sounds coming from the kitchen. He turned around and headed in that direction. The first thing he saw was Sean making funny faces at the kids and he laughed out loud. Sean looked startled at his laugh and blushed a bit ducking his head. It always amused Nick when he did that.

"Coffee and lots of it." He said passing the twins and kissing them on top their heads. Sean nodded and headed to the coffee pot and poured the strong drink into a cup and handed it to Nick. He smiled at him.

"Dada! Dada!" The twins said together. "Dada!" Nick and Sean both turned their heads to the see them throwing their food at the table and laughing. They both sighed and began grabbing cloths to clean up the mess.  They cleaned up the kids and took them into the living room to watch cartoons and the kids became entranced. Nick sat on  the couch and let his thoughts drift again to when he first met Sean. Back to all those years ago. It was a nervous and exciting time to become the new detective on the Portland Police Force. Nick was in awe the first day he walked in to the precinct and met everybody. Especially Sean. He already had it bad for him the minute the man left his office. And luckily for him those feelings were returned with mutual enthusiasm.  It was tricky getting together at first. They were shy and hesitant but then Nicks first Christmas in Oregon he ended up getting drunk with his boss at a bar and they left to go back to Sean's place where they screwed each other's eyes out. It was a confusing first start. They questioned each other and agreed to never do it again. Though easier said than done. They kept meeting each other after work. They kept kissing in his office. Then it all blew up in their faces when Nick found out Sean had murdered his aunt Marie and Nick being a Grimm. The coins coming into play and on top of finding out who Sean really was. It got harder after that. Nick refusing to even talk to Sean. Even going as far as to transfer out. But fate had other plans.  After a series of attacks from the Verrat and Nick being turned into a zombie by Sean's overzealous brother Eric it made sense to stay with Sean and fight together though he did so begrudgingly.  Along the way he met Monroe, Rosalee and Juliette who helped him out when he needed them becoming his best friends. He also met Adalind who he knew disliked him very much. He knew she had feelings for Sean and was trying her hardest to make Nick feel unwelcome and made it very clear that the captain belonged to her. Though Sean told him to ignore her and told Nick he was the only one he wanted.

"You're the only one I want Nick!" Sean yelled at him," The only one! I love you and I will make you realize the feelings you have for me. You're my mate! My one and only!" Nick didn't believe him and shrugged him off walking away from him. It came to a head when on the run from Sean's family in the woods a hundjager launched himself at Sean firing his gun while Nick shot out in front of him and got shot twice in the chest.  Sean tore in to the man ending his life and he held Nick in his arms and yelled at him to hang on.

"Don't give up on me Nick! Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me my love. Don't leave me. I love you!" Sean cried. He coughed up blood and fisted Sean's shirt.

"I love you too, you-cough-big idiot." He then passed out and woke up in the hospital. Sean sleeping in the visitors chair. He woke up instantly knowing Nick was awake and they talked all night and agreed to put the past behind them in order to move forward together. Though things were easier said than done. Over the years they would fight again then make up. Fight and make up. It came to another head when Nick found out his mother was dead and he blamed it all on Sean and Juliette when she became a hexenbiest.  Nick had found out a week later that he was pregnant and that was a shocker in itself.

"How on earth can I be pregnant?! No! NO! it' can't be!" He shouted over and over again. "Can men even get pregnant?" He knew he couldn’t hide this from Sean. He had the right to know and Nick was seriously considering running out of Oregon and moving to California.  He approached Sean the next day and they went back to his place.

"So this isn't easy."

"Oh and you blaming me was?" Sean countered.

Nick winced at that, "Sean just hear me out-" He was cut off by Sean.

"I don't want to Nick! Not it if it leads to more shouting and yelling I can't take it anymore!"

"Just hear me out! Please?"

"Why?" He began to pace the room. "So I can hear how I messed up again? How everything that has happened up until this point is my fault? You're just as much to blame for what happened Nick!"

"Sean!"

"No I don't want to hear it!"

"I'M PREGNANT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Nick yelled out. "I'm pregnant with your child!"

Sean froze in place. He stared wide eyed and mouth open at Nick. "Wha-What?" Sean replied in a high voice which had Nick laughing out bitterly.

"I'm pregnant!" he hissed. "I don't even know how I could be, but I am! I don't know what to do! I can't do this by myself. I need you." Nick whispered that last part. It was silence after that and soon Sean hurried to Nick and wrapped his arms around him kissing him hard on the lips. He laughed and kissed Nick again happily.

"I am so happy!" Sean breathed out, "I am so happy. I'll be there for you! Every step of the way I'll be there." He reassured him.  Nick just nodded his head. He agreed to the help though he still didn't trust Sean. They went to their first scan together and found out they were having twins. Nick knew then and there that no matter what he needed Sean. So he put his anger aside and really talked with everybody about all that has happened and they agreed that it would be cruel to not include Sean in raising them. Later that day Nick went to Sean's place and told him how he felt and loved him.

\---------------

It took a lot to be with a hormonal man. It also made Nick a much easier target. They would still fight about things here and there and have Nick storming off. He was kidnapped twice. And Sean swore to Nick that if he ever did storm off again he'll kill him. Well have the babies and then kill him.  

"Nick! Nick where are you?" Sean yelled he searched the warehouse frantically. He was knocking boxes down and yelling out Nick's name. "Nick!" He soon found him tied up and gagged to a chair. He tore off the tape and took out the cloth out of his mouth. "My god Nick are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

"Sean," Nick croaked throat dry," the babies, are the babies are alright?"

"Yes love they're fine. I can hear their heartbeats just fine."

"Sean" They  were kissing hard until Monroe coughed and broke them up. Sean swore he would knock up Nick again if he ever stormed off like that.

"Well technically you already have knocked him up and now he looks like a whale." Monroe said. They each gave him looks, "right, yeah, not helping. Got it." He rambled on.

\--------------------------

Soon it came time to deliver the babies  and they were scared out of their minds.

"OH GOD! This is happening Sean! This is happening!"

"I know love! You're doing so well. They'll be here soon our little ones." Sean told him encouragingly as they rushed to the hospital.

"This is all your fault! I swear if you ever get me pregnant again I'll chop of your balls and hand them to your mother! My babies will have no father!" he gripped Sean's hand tightly and Sean just laughed.

Wheeled into the delivery room it was time for the big moment. Soon they heard the cries of their first child a boy. Then came a second cry the girl.

"Are they ok? Is anything wrong with them?" Nick said tiredly.

"No Nick they're fine. Beautiful and just fine." The nurse cleaned the babies up and then handed them to Nick and Sean. 

"Yeah" Nick sniffled, "they're beautiful."

They were taken to a private room and the soon everyone came in to say congratulations! Minus Juliette and Adalind. They were deciding on names and photos were being taken.  Nick and Sean had been debating for a while and soon landed on Pierre for the boy and Jacqueline, Jackie for short, for the girl.

\--------------

First day of bringing them home they were a nervous wreck.  Sleepless nights and changing diapers. It left them drained. Luckily their friends and the entire town came to help out. Which brings them to today. Nick smiled at all the memories.

"What are you smiling about love?" Sean asked in his hair.

"About how we first met and came to be here today. I've never been more contempt and happy in my life. I love you."

"I love you too." Soon everyone came over and the house came to life with good food and friends. The twins decided then it was time to take their first steps. Sean whipped out the camera to record them walking. They were done when they fell on their bottoms and looked up smiling at the dads.  They opened their presents and became more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual gifts. Nick and Sean picked up their kids and wished everyone a merry Christmas. It was the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! wanted to write this one out for a while hope you all enjoyed it! Just something to get out of my nerves. Hope you all had an amazing day!


End file.
